


5 Hidden Talents of Yuuri Katsuki (And one not so hidden)

by Fangirlshrewt97



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fluff, Humor, Katsuki Yuuri's hidden talents, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-15 13:50:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9237803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlshrewt97/pseuds/Fangirlshrewt97
Summary: There are only a few days to the Victuuri wedding so all the skaters have joined our favorite couple at Hatsetsu in the days leading up to it. During their stay, they all learn some new things about the Japanese skater that they had previously not known.





	1. Pro Balancer

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, I hope that you find this work to be funny, and the characters are not too OOC. I am always welcome to constructive criticisms and love to hear what you think of my fic!  
> All characters belong to the great Kubo-sensei, thank you so much for giving us the beauty that is Yuri!!! on ICE.  
> Kudos and Comments are awesome!  
> This work was not beta'd so all mistakes are my own.

Yu-Topia was bustling with music and laughter as a large group of foreigners enjoyed a unique chance to hang out with friends who were often countries away. In honor of Yuuri and Victor’s wedding, all of Yuuri’s competitive skater friends had showed up in Japan a few days before the wedding. Some like Phichit and Yurio had arrived almost ten days ago and would leave after the newlyweds left for their honeymoon. Others like JJ and Seung Gil had just arrived that morning, the former ecstatic at the invitation and chance to hang out with his fellow skaters. The latter forced under threat of blackmail by Phichit in regards to some incriminating photos that the Korean could not figure out how the Thai boy had gotten a hold of. In between, the rest of the skaters arrived, Guang Hong, Mila and Minami being the closest arriving first, followed by Otabek. The Crispinos and Emil flew in together, followed by Chris. Then Leo, Celestino and Georgi flew in, Georgi with Yakov and Lilia in tow, the prima having scolded the coach into coming to his pseudo-son’s wedding, saying he had to be there as Victor’s father. 

Since it was the first night that all the friends were in the same place for the first time, it was passed with introductions and friendly competition at Yuuko’s generously borrowed Ice Castle. Later, there would be arguments as to who was to blame for the competition which resulted in Yurio almost stabbing JJ with his skates after the Canadian had mouthed off once too many times for the young Russian’s liking. But otherwise the afternoon had been spent with the skaters showing off their strengths and teaching each other their weaknesses to improve. They were all here as friends and guests of the Katsuki-Nikiforov clan, not as competitors. Besides, you want your competitors to be in top form so you can really figure out who is the best no?

Now, the clock was ticking nearer to midnight, and the coaches had all retired for the night, stating that they were getting too old for their shit and they did not want to be responsible for whatever happened next. The tables in the main dining room of Yu-Topia were still filled with the dirty plates from the skaters’ dinner. Yuuri glanced at the clock and seeing the mess sighed, detangling himself from his fiancee’s (and wow that word still made his heart pump double time) octopus embrace. Victor had kept his promise to Yuuri about controlling his drinking under threat of sleeping away from Yuuri, and so was more sober than to be expected. The rest of the skaters saw the restraint from both fiancees and decided to follow their example, refraining from too much alcohol, although those legal to drink had all tried Japanese sake to various reactions ranging from very positive to one almost choking from the strong taste.

“Yuuuri~” Victor elongated his name as he whined for his fiancee to return to his arms. “Where are you going?” 

“Hold on Victor, we need to clear the tables. I know that most of the onsen has been taken up by our wedding guests, but that does not mean it can look like a pigsty.” Saying so, Yuuri sidestepped the dozing Maccachin to cross and enter the kitchen. 

“Yuuri really is careful about the appearance of this place isn’t he?” Guang Hong remarked softly, as he watched the Japanese man enter. 

“Of course he is! Even back in Detroit, Yuuri could be slob for weeks, but then get these moments of neat freakiness where he went through the apartment and cleaned until you could see your reflection on everything. Thinking back, they always seemed to be around finals and right before competitions. Other people stress eat, Yuuri stress cleans.” Phichit said as he reviewed the photos he’d taken that night and tried to figure out which were the best to post, and what captions to add to them.  “Besides, this place is his home so it makes sense he wouldn’t want it to be a mess, they also need to keep it clean for the guests.” 

“Hmm I guess.” Guang Hong hummed in agreement as he went over everything the Thai boy had said. 

By then Yuuri returned carrying a big tray, and without paying attention to the surprised expressions on his fellow skaters set the tray on the table and straightened up everything around them. Rolling back the mats that were clean and placing them underneath the table. He set the little lamps from the table upright, picked up the trash strewn about, returned the TV remote from where it had been pushed underneath one of the cupboards to its holder above the TV. He did it with such practiced efficiency he turned the room that had looked like a hurricane went through into a respectable restaurant in 10 minutes, not stopping to see his friends as they watched him. He also did not hear the sudden silence in conversation as they all stopped talking and started paying attention to the Japanese skater. 

Once satisfied with the rest of the room, which he surveyed with his hands on his hips (giving a great view of his bubbly butt to the grateful Victor and Chris), he turned and made his way to the table. He picked up the tray and without pausing started piling the bowls and platters the dishes had been brought in and laid them expertly on the tray, lifting the heavily laden tray with ease. 

Quickly, he returned and collected everyone’s plates, and cutlery, piling them into a tower so high, it seemed to defy gravity, yet once again he picked it up like it was nothing and walked to the kitchen, not letting a single piece of cutlery fall from his tray. 

For his last trip, he picked up the cups and bottles, arranging them in a pyramid formation. He stood up once he got all the bottles on the outer edge of the tray with all the cups in the center in multiple stories. He took a step backward from the tables before moving to turn, only to almost collapse with tray and all as Maccachin decided now would be a great time to tackle Victor, who was behind Yuuri. Time seemed to freeze for that split second where everything seemed to coming crashing.

Yet, when everyone who’d flinched or covered their eyes opened them, or in Victor’s case got up from under his dog, he could only whistle. Because Yuuri was standing on the toes of his left leg, stretched taut as both his hands were holding death grips on the tray, his entire core tightened as though he were about to do a Quad Lutz, with his right leg raised behind him, almost on top of the low table. 

Yuuri then released the breath he was holding as he set both his feet on the ground, checking to make sure that in fact none of the cups or bottles had fallen. 

“That was too close. Maccachin, don’t do that again!” Yuuri scolded the poodle lightly who had the sense to look ashamed before Yuuri moved to take the tray into the kitchen safely, completely missing his friends who all had their jaws on the floor.

Yurio was the first to recover and all he had to say was “What the fuck just happened?” 

“Well he does have years of ballet and ice skating to help him with his balance.” was Phichit’s addition.

“I have most of the same training and I don’t think I could do that” came the reply from Sara, who seemed genuinely impressed, letting this flood into her voice.

“I’m sure the pole dancing lessons have something to do with his upper body strength if that’s what you are referring to.” Chris added demurely, only to get various exclamations of disgust and annoyance from the various skaters, a death glare from the Russian Fairy, and a calculating look from the fiancee who was thinking of all the ways Yuuri’s balancing and strength could be put to use. 


	2. Great at Drawing

Everyone had decided to retire to their rooms once the clock hands approached 3 in the morning, Emil helping Sara drag a drunk Mickey back to their shared room. Yuri and Otabek had disappeared around midnight, Yuri stating the party to be a bore. The rest of the skaters flitted in and out of the room before finally dispersing.

Victor who had been egged on by Chris and JJ to drink more and more sake had collapsed on the table, but Yuuri waved help from the others to get Victor to their room. And just like that the onsen became quiet as the skaters all drifted into dreamland. 

The next morning, Yuuri was the first to wake, because despite his proclivity to oversleeping for practices, being back at the onsen had set his body back to his old routine. Growing up, when Yuuri was not at school or at dance or ice skating practice, Yuuri helped out at the onsen, be it with waiting tables, cleaning up at the end of the day or welcoming guests. When he entered high school, his parents let him man the till and cook for the guests, but Mari told him she could take care of the hot springs. Because of this, the whole Katsuki family always rose with the sun, preparing for the day and their guests before they woke up. 

Yuuri glanced at his fiancee (and wow, that would never get old, well until he got to call him his husband! In a few days time). Victor had half his face smudged into the pillow, soft snores indicating he was still fast asleep. Unable to resist, Yuuri leaned down to peck Victor’s cheek, freezing when Victor shifted at the action. Kissing him a couple more times, Yuuri lifted the covers and carefully got out of bed. Victor’s arms which had been around his waist tightened, but Yuuri replaced himself with his pillow. Grabbing his workout clothes, Yuuri swiftly changed into them and went for a run, wanting to start the day with some exercise. 

The sky was still a little dark, because clouds were hiding the rising sun, but the breeze was pleasant and the town was just waking up. Yuuri waved to some of the shopkeepers he passed, because while Hatsetsu recognized him as a town hero, these old keepers knew him as the Katsuki boy from the onsens who gave them tea in the evenings they went up there. Little actions like these were what Yuuri had missed most when he lived in Detroit, because while he had made new routines there, it was not quite home. 

By the time Yuuri returned, he saw a lot of his friends were in various stages of waking him, making him shake his head and smile fondly. Drinking a cup of tea his mother had given him when he entered, he made his way to his room. The bed was empty but unmade, meaning Victor had just gotten up. Trying to locate him fiancee, Yuuri found him coming out of the bathroom. 

“Ohaiyou Victor, slept well?” 

“Ohaiyou Yuuri, of course I did, I slept beside you!” Victor said as he saw Yuuri approaching him. He held out his arms and Yuuri stepped into the embrace, rubbing his nose against Victor’s neck, inhaling his familiar scent. Yuuri was the first to let go, though reluctantly. 

“I have things to do so I want to shower first ok? But you go and join the others in the main dining area. I saw Chris, Emil and the Crispinos there. Mila was coming down with Georgi when I passed them. I’ll join you soon.”

“But Yuuri~ I want to join you!” Victor remarked, 

“Victor!” Yuuri scolded, blushing red in embarrassment “We are still at the onsen and getting told by my mother that we had noise complaints because we were too loud is one more time than  wanted in my lifetime! Now go eat!” Yuuri shooed his husband to be who ducked his head and went, pouting all the way. 

After a quick shower Yuuri changed and cleaned up his room, making the bed and straightening up his desk, which was a mess. Once satisfied, Yuuri went to the dining area, finding everyone had managed to wake up and find their way to breakfast. When Yuuri entered, he headed for the kitchen, helping himself to the dishes prepared by his mother. Then, with his plate full, he walked over and sat beside Victor who moved to open his arm, letting his fiancee snuggle close. 

“Itadakimasu!” Yuuri exclaimed before picking up his chopsticks and starting to eat. Victor who had finished his meal by then just watched Yuuri eat, eyes full of love. Yuri pretended to gag as he watched the gross look on Victor’s face whereas others just smiled and giggled as they watched the betrothed couple. 

“Yuuri, can I ask you something?” Leo asked as he watched the Japanese perk up at his voice. Yuuri swallowed the food in his mouth before wiping it with a tissue. 

“Sure Leo, what is it?” 

“What was that word you said before you started eating?” Leo said, a little too quickly, embarrassed at himself.

Yuuri blinked, trying to decipher Leo’s question, because sometimes his accent became more prominent when he was nervous or anxious. 

“Word? Oh! Itadakimasu?” Yuuri asked. Leo nodded “Yeah, my little sister actually really liked anime, and whenever I watch it with her I notice that the characters always said that word before they ate. What does it mean?” 

By now, the others were also tuning into the conversation, curious themselves. Japan was so different to most of their countries and cultures, so there was a lot they did not understand. 

“Oh, Itadakimasu is just something we say before be begin to eat, it means like “thank you for the food” or “I humbly receive your food”. It is kind of like “Bon Appetite” in French.” Yuuri explained. Yuuri was happy that Leo had asked him, he knew that Japan was very foreign to a lot of his friends, just as America had been when he had first gone there to study. 

“That’s so cool, so do you say it before every meal?” Sara asked. She loved to learn new things about the different countries that she got to visit, and while she hadn’t come to Japan because of a competition yet, she was happy to be here for Victor and Yuuri’s wedding. 

“Yeah I guess it is.” Yuuri replied, scratching his head absently, blushing at the sudden attention. But Sara’s question seemed to have a signal because suddenly all of them had questions about different Japanese habits.

“Are all Japanese parents so formal with their children? Because your mother calls you Yuuri-kun, instead of just Yuuri?”

“I noticed that this place has like indoor slippers for the guests and it makes sense because this is an inn but do all homes have like an unlimited supply of indoor slippers?”

“What is with Japan’s obsession with cute animals? And cute things in general?”

“Do you watch anime Yuuri? I find it to be such a cool art style!”

The influx of questions made Yuuri’s eyes widen, feeling overwhelmed with all the different voices. Victor noticed the tensing of his boyfriend’s shoulders and asked them to give him some breathing space. The skaters settled down, and Yuuri got a chance to process the questions, answering them all in turn. 

This went on for almost an hour before Hiroko Katsuki entered with some drawing pads in her hand. 

“Yuuri-kun, look what I found in the attic! Your old drawings!” Hiroko said, all smiles. She did not see her son abruptly stop mid sentence, face gone pale as though he saw a ghost. 

“Drawings? Yuuri I did not know you could draw?” Victor asked, straightening from where he had leaned against the table. 

“I-I-I can’t, they were just doodles!” Yuuri said, his voice getting higher in the way it always did when Victor came across something he shouldn’t have. Victor remembered thinking he might suffer some hearing loss if Yuuri’s voice had been higher when Victor stumbled across his posters. 

“Yuuri-kun don’t say that they were so good! Especially your drawings of Victor!” Hiroko exclaimed. Of course this revelation made the room pause before half its occupants got a predatory gleam as Yuuri went from mortified to praying the ground would swallow him. 

“Drawings of me?” Victor asked, voice deep and husky. “What is this, you never told me Yuuri” Victor leaned in to whisper at Yuuri’s ears. 

Yuuri who had collapsed and hidden his face between his knees seemed redder than Victor had ever seen him. But out of the corner of his eye he saw Phichit and Chris reaching for the drawings and leapt across the table, tackling them both out of the way. 

Unfortunately by taking care of these two threats, Yuuri neglected the biggest one and got up from where had landed to see Victor grabbing the books and opening them.

Yuuri froze, feeling once again that death would be welcome as he watched Victor flip through the book. His face was blank, betraying no reactions to what he was seeing. By then Phichit and Chris had also gotten up and peered over the shoulders of Otabek and Mila who had been sitting on either side of the couple and grabbed the additional drawing pads. 

Victor kept flipping through the drawings until he stopped, his eyes going wide in surprise as his mouth opened. He reverently caressed his fingers over the pencil lines before looking up. He caught Yuuri’s eyes and Yuuri felt his breath catch, because Victor had a look of such pure adoration Yuuri felt paralysed by it. 

“Oi old man, what are you looking like that for?” Yuri asked as he grabbed the pad roughly from his arms, but Victor tried to hold on to it, resulting in the book falling on the table, the drawing face up for everyone to see. 

It was a pencil drawing of Victor in the same outfit Yuuri wore for Eros, but what surprised everyone was the attention to detail evident. Yuui had captured Victor in his final position of the routine, and even without colors, the shading made the emotions clear. Victor stood in profile, his arms extended, reaching out to the viewer. Every hair in his head was painstakingly drawn, the glimmer of the lines on the crystals of the outfit, the shine of the ice. It looked like a photo more than a drawing. It looked like a love confession, Victor reaching for the boy beyond the page, inviting him to join him in the ice. 

“Yuuri” Victor said softly, rising and going to his fiancee’s side. Yuuri had hidden his face in his hands, and seemed to be crying. Victor gently pried his hands away and cupped his face with one hand. “I love you so much Yuuri Katsuki.” Victor said, voice barely above a whisper. The other skaters took their cue and left silently, until only the couple remained in the room. Yuuri collapsed into Victor’s chest, hiding his face as he always did when Victor said those words. “Is that how you saw me Yuuri? Because I don’t think I have ever looked that beautiful.” 

“Of course you have Victor, you are the most handsome man I have ever seen!” Yuuri said, voice cracking.

“Look at me then, my katsudon? Please?” Victor pleaded. When those gorgeous brown eyes peeked at him under those long lashes, Victor swore he fell in love with this man all over again. 

“Yuuri Katsuki, every time I think you cannot surprise me anymore, you manage to do just that. I love you, and I cannot wait until we are married because then I can show the world how lucky I am to have you as my husband.” Yuuri started to protest but Victor stopped him with a kiss.The fight left Yuuri as he lifted his hands to Victor’s face, Victor shifting his arms to wrap around Yuuri’s waist. They finally broke when they needed air, Yuuri brushing Victor’s hair from his face, pressing his lips against the other’s  “I love you too”. Victor just smiled before slipping his arm from Yuuri’s waist to below his knees, picking him in a bridal carry. 

“Victor! What are you doing?” Yuuri yelped, his arms tightening around Victor’s neck. 

“You showed me how much you loved me even all those years ago, so now I am going to show you now how much I love you. In bed. Everyone else better have headphones.” 

“Victor! No, put me down!” Yuuri tried to get down but Victor just held him harder and carried him to their room, sliding the door shut with his foot and throwing Yuuri in the bed. 

The other skaters who had left the two alone entered a while later to see the room empty but the books in the room and decided the opportunity was too good to pass up. Soon they were flipping through all of Yuuri’s drawings, most pencil, but some colored in, some with watercolor. Most consisted of landscapes of Hatsetsu, of Yuuri’s mom and dad, his sister, Minako sensei, and the Nishigoris. But they all agreed that the love that Yuuri put in his pictures of Victor (which took up two whole notebooks) was very different than those of the others. 


	3. Fantastic Cook

Following the party where they all got drunk and the revelation of Yuuri’s drawings, the onsen experienced a couple days of normal business. Or at least what passed for normal when most of the world’s best figure skaters were gathered in one place. Phichit had teamed up with Minako sensei to plan the best wedding ever for his best friend and idol, meaning he roped in the rest of the skaters to do what he wanted of them. See Phichit might look all innocent and sweet, but never forget that he was the Supreme on Instagram. This meant that he had blackmail of all kinds on everyone, some that no one could figure out how he had gotten considering he was a couple continents away when it happened. But basically Phichit had a lot of power he was not afraid to abuse for his necessities. 

But the thing is, when you gather a whole bunch of elite athletes into one place, you cannot expect them not to get competitive, and especially not to practice their sport. Having so many world class sportsmen had done wonders for Hatsetsu’s economy as more tourists came to visit that town than there had been in the last few years. Ice Castle particularly had its best month in terms of sales and profits. Yuuko and Takeshi were grateful for the skaters having brought in such income and decided to close the rink down for half a day in return, giving it to the skaters. Yuri as expected challenged JJ and then proceeded to crush him, Otabek filming the whole thing so Yuri could post it online later. Phichit, Leo, Guang-Hong, Chris, and Victor egged on the competition while Yuuri tried to stop it because he did not want his friends to get hurt before the big day. Emil, the Crispinos, Mila and Georgi decided to avoid all that drama by keeping to one corner of the rink, although its smaller size made it a little difficult. They did join the others when Yuri challenged Victor to a Quad Jump challenge, each calling out different jumps and judging who did it best. The scores of that particular challenge almost resulted in bloodshed, Yuuko’s presence being the only thing that prevented it because she gave her best ‘I’m disappointed in you and am guilting your entire existence’ glare at the skaters. 

Yuuri left soon after that, eliciting a promise from Otabek that he would keep Yuri in check, returning to Yu-Topia to help his mother. The others dispersed soon after, visiting different parts of the small town before reconvening at the inn around dinner time. The skaters had taken lodging in the inn, so all the rooms were taken up by them but the restaurant was still open to the public, so there was a crowd of citizens gathered in the dining room for their meals there. Seeing the rowdy crowd of Japanese men who were already looking drunk, the Katsukis decided to clear Victor’s old room, the other banquet hall, setting out tables and tatamis. Yuuri had been called back to help clear Victor’s things, so when the others were all directed by Mari to the other banquet hall, everything was already set up. 

There was soft Japanese zen music playing in the background as the skaters entered the room. Three low Japanese tables had been placed side by side at the center of the room, softer tatamis placed along the perimeter on top of the hard wooden floor. After washing their hands, the skaters all sat down, tired after a day of skating and sightseeing. Yuuri entered the room with a tray of cups and a few small bottles of sake, Mari following with a couple of jugs filled with water and juice. 

“Hey guys, how are you all feeling?” Yuuri asked as he placed the cups in front of each skater, placing the sake bottle in front of the adults. Yuri tried to swipe a bottle from Yuuri’s tray but the elder proved to be fast on his feet. Mari just set the jugs in the center of the room and left, taking her brother’s empty tray with her. 

Several people started to speak at once, the din of voices making what was being said nonsense. Yuuri stood, lips pursed as he tried not to laugh but his wide smile gave him away. 

“Ok Ok, obviously a lot. Let me bring the food and you can tell me over food?”

Once the skaters were appeased, Yuuri went to the kitchen and carried all the different dishes, the plates of sushi and sashimi, udon noodles, rice balls, and the trademark katsudon of Yu-Topia. There were also some foreign dishes, Thai rolls, Chinese dumplings, Russian pirozhki. The girls cooed at the variety of dishes, the guys felt drool in their mouth from the delicious smells. 

When Yuuri finally took his seat by Victor, he noticed his friends were looking at him expectantly, causing him to turn to Victor with a questioning look in his eyes. Chuckling at the adorably confused look on his boyfriend’s face, he clarified “You are always the last to join in the table, and you keep running around so it felt like we never got to have a full meal together. So they decided to wait for you to join before starting.” 

Yuuri at once felt very touched by the gestured and embarrased, blunshing and bowing in thanks to his friends. “Oh! Thank you so much, and I am sorry I have been busy, the inn has never been this busy all at once and my parents are asking me to help them. But anyways, let’s eat! Itaidakimasu!” 

To his surprise everyone at the table echoed an “Itaidakimasu!” before digging in, making Yuuri blush even more. The conversations started after a few minutes, some retelling events of the day and others protesting the versions of the stories. Soon all the skaters were laughing (or in Yuri’s case, not scowling, and in Otabek and Seung Gil’s case not frowning) and enjoying themselves. During competition season, the rivalries and tensions prevented them from taking time to make friends with their competitors, so moments like this one were valued by all. 

Some time after all the food and drinks had been consumed, the skaters were leaning back and relaxing, just enjoying each other’s company. Sara and Mila were leaning against each other, Yuri was stretched over Otabek, Christophe and Victor were retelling a story from their first competition together, the younger skaters taking a moment to appreciate the fact that they were sitting with a living legend. It was during the middle of one of these stories that Mari entered, leaning against the doorway as she took a picture of the group. Tucking her phone back into her yukata, she leaned down to pick up the tray she had placed at her feet and knocked on the door frame, drawing attention to her. 

“Everyone had a good meal? Can I take the dishes back?” Mari asked, smiling pleased at the nods she recieved. 

Yuuri jumped up “Sorry Onee-chan, I should have picked up the dishes and brought them in sooner.” He said as he piled the dirty dishes. 

Mari chuckled “No worries Yuuri, I know you were probably distracted, Okaa-san just wanted the dishes back to wash them before it was too late.”

“Right, right, let me take these to her then.” Yuuri replied before picking up the tray and leaving the room. 

Mari watched her brother disappear for a second before turning to collect the other dishes. Phichit, Leo and Guang-Hong placing things in the tray. 

“Arigatou you three.” Mari said once the tray was full. As Mari got up to leave, Mila spoke up “Mari, can you thank your mom for me? That meal was delicious!” 

Mari blinked, confused “Why would you thank my mom for the meal?”

Mila stared back “Was she not the one who cooked the meals? Victor said she was the cook!” 

Victor piped up then “Yes, she is, I didn’t know she could do foreign dishes as well though, they were excellent as well!” 

The pieces falling into place, Mari started to laugh, much to the puzzlement of the group. They all looked at each other, trying to figure out what was so funny. Mari calmed down after a minute, one hand around her stomach from how hard she laughed. “I’m sorry, I apologize that was rude of me. Mila-chan you are right that my mother is the cook here, but Vicchan you’ve lived with us for so long, don’t you think my mother would have cooked you russian food if she knew any?” 

This just confused the skaters more, but Mari shook her head slightly. “I don’t know why I’m surprised, it isn’t like he ever takes credit for anything. My mother did not cook this dinner for you guys, Yuuri did. He insisted that you should also have some food you are more used to rather than just Japanese food so he just asked my mother to have the meat and vegetables cut and cleaned but he cooked everything you had tonight. So if you want to thank the chef, it is my brother who you should compliment.”

With perfect timing, Yuuri entered then, stopping when he saw everyone’s attention shift from his sister to him. “What happened? Mari what’d you say?” He asked his sister when he saw the looks of bewilderment on his friends’ faces. 

“Nothing bad, little brother. Mila just said to pass my compliments to Okaa-san for the meal, but I told her you were the cook tonight.” 

“Oh” was all Yuuri could say as he watched Mari pick up the tray, exiting with a wink. When he turned back to his friends, both his eyebrows rose in surprise as they kept staring at him in the same way they had when they saw his art books.

“Is something wrong?” Yuuri asked, head tilted in a way that reminded Victor of Maccachin.

“Since when can you cook?”

“That was damn good food!”

“Yuuri you have gotten so much better since Detroit, is it because you are back with your mom?”

“My Yuuri, how could you betray me by never telling me of this incredible talent of yours?” 

All the questions were thrown out at once, kind of overlapping but still understandable. “Um…” Yuuri trailed off, unsure of why it seemed to surprise his competitors that he could cook. Deciding that answering the questions was the safest approach, Yuuri opened his mouth to answer. Unfortunately, it was then that a yelp was heard from Mari and a scream from his mother, drawing his attention away and sending him sprinting to the kitchen to see what was wrong. (They had found a particularly large spider, although at its size, Yuuri wasn’t sure it wasn’t something else, it was bigger than his whole hand!).

The skaters he left in his wake were still reeling from the new revelation. Yuri succinctly voiced aloud their thoughts “How many other things can Katsudon fucking do that he isn’t showing?”


	4. Magic Hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dearest Readers,   
> The response I have received for this fic is incredible and I am so happy that you all like the story. With this part we are 2/3 of the way through so I thought I would write something to thank you all. I will say that I seem to be getting better with every chapter, and so far, this is my favorite chapter.   
> I don't know if you all read the Author's Note or not, but its ok. I have been reading your comments and a lot of you suggested that one chapter's 'talent' be Yuuri playing an instrument or doing some sort of martial art. I already had the talents planned out when I started writing it, but those were both I tried to include. So what I have decided is after this fic, I will write a sequel of sorts where those two talents get used. If there are any others send them over and I'll it through. But i won't get a chance to write the sequel until at least I am done with this story.  
> Once again, thank you so much for reading my story!

With only four days left for the wedding, the stress levels at Yu-Topia were rising exponentially. The grooms were finally coming to realize the wedding was actually happening and scrambling to finish last minute details like a final dress rehearsal and oh actually getting around to writing their wedding vows and confirming their honeymoon plans. You know, the little unimportant details. 

Those not in the wedding party for either groom decided to hightail it out of the town itself when things reached a breaking point when Yuri frustrated with Victor and Yuuri’s excessive flirting and googly eyes, threw a vase at them. Fortunately (or unfortunately, it depended on who you asked) the vase missed the couple only to hit JJ who had been trying to get the couple’s attention. Once Mrs. Katsuki stitched up the small cut in JJ’s forehead, he was snatched up by the others and dragged out of the inn. With Leo, Guang-Hong, JJ, the Crispino twins, Seung Gil, and Emil gone, the chaos was a little more manageable and focused. Phichit took control of Yuuri’s side of the family and guests, while Chris reigned in Yuri and Mila to help with Victor’s. The grooms were charged by their respective best men to get the aforementioned little details completed and locked in separate rooms, with a promise of release upon completion of their tasks. 

Because the main meal was being catered, Mila took Mrs. Katsuki and Yuuko (who had taken the day off from the rink) to the catering company to finalize the menu for the wedding. Minako and Georgi joined Phichit to help with the seating arrangements, and some of the other ceremonies. Victor had insisted on including some Japanese wedding traditions, stating that Japan had such a rich culture he couldn’t imagine not following some of them. Yuuri had then insisted that some Russian traditions also be included as that was fair. They had decided upon the San-San-Kudo, the speeches after the wedding (contacting the guests to ask who all wanted to talk), and the gifts that Yuuri’s parents insisted on for the Japanese traditions. For the Russian one, Georgi explained the ‘kidnapping of the bride’ was very common, but after a long debate, it was decided that it could easily get out of hand so best not to do it. Phichit liked the idea of the ‘longest kiss’ stating that the wine would probably be too sweet by the time they were done. They also figured they’d ask if either Victor or Yuuri wanted to throw a bouquet at the end. 

By the time the skaters who had gone to Furuoka came back, most of those who had stayed behind were done as well. Phichit and his group were still inside one room, but Chris had let the grooms out after checking that they had finished with everything. Phichit’s group emerged right as dinner was being set, joining the skaters at the table, while Minako decided to eat with the older Katsukis. 

Even though the day had been packed with things to do, everyone was done with dinner by 8 in the evening, too tired to go out, but not tired enough for bed. They debated on what to do (Yuuri calmly pointing out there were board games before Victor clapped his hand over his mouth whispering in his ear that blood would be shed if they played board games. Yuuri’s eyebrow rose but he decided to listen to Victor on this one). Leo asked if Hatsetsu had a Karaoke bar, but the other protested leaving the inn. As the group kept throwing out ideas, each rejected by someone, Yuuko entered the room with her triplets. 

Yuuri who was sitting with Phichit as the Thai boy showed him some pictures of their friends from Detroit, looked at his childhood friend, noticing a familiar plastic bin in her hands. “Yuuko, what are you doing here? And with the girls? Isn’t it late?” 

Yuuko just smiled, setting the box on the table in the center before telling her girls not to get carried away (Axel was hugging Yuri, Loop was sitting on Otabek, and Lutz was admiring Mila’s hair). “It’s fine Yuuri. Since I took the day off Takeshi told me he could handle closing up by himself. The girls were getting antsy because they’ve been home alone for a bit and wanted to get out. I also remembered something I wanted to do for your wedding and decided to kill two birds with one stone.” 

Phichit had been looking between the two friends, living with Yuuri had taught him some basic Japanese phrases and he could get the context of what was being said if spoken slowly, rather than this rapidfire the friends were exchanging. Tugging on Yuuri’s arm, he raised his eyebrows in question. Yuuri held up a hand as he asked Yuuko “What did you forget?” 

This got Yuuko to smile. Switching to English she turned to Victor and caught his attention. “Hey Victor. I bet you Yuuri forgot about this as well, but when we were young we went to this really fancy wedding that one of our classmate’s half sister was having. The entire wedding was really fancy but there was one thing they did that we promised we’d have in our weddings. I unfortunately did not get my wish but there is no reason Yuuri can’t.” 

Yuuri was bewildered, trying to recall the wedding in question. He remembered the classmate Yuuko was talking about, Sonoko had always intimidated him a little because she could be abrasive. Victor on the other hand was intrigued, his Yuuri had forgotten something he wanted for his wedding? Considering that this was the only wedding Yuuri would ever have (Victor would fight for the rest of his life to love Yuuri and be with him), he deserved everything his heart desired.

“Oh? And what was this thing Yuuri wanted so much Yuuko?” 

Her grin widening, Yuuko opened the plastic bin, pulling out a small piece of paper and holding it out for him. Victor was confused as she dropped it into his palm, whereas Yuuri’s eyes had widened in realization, recalling what that thing was. Embarrassed, Yuuri hid his face in his hands as Victor inspected the paper, trying to figure out what it was. “Yuuko, I cannot believe you! We were little kids, I wasn’t serious!” 

“Nonsense Yuuri, you are spending so much already and it is such a cute and perfect addition, how can you reject it.” 

Phichit had gotten fed up with trying to figure out what was happening and walked over to Victor, plucking the paper from Victor’s hands. When he realized what it was, he laughed. 

“Oh Yuuri, this is so kawaii~!” Phichit cooed.

Victor who hadn’t figured it out was a little annoyed but it was Yuri who was curious (not that he’d ever admit it) and asked Phichit “What is it?”

“It’s a paper crane! You know made from origami?”

“What the hell? That does not look like a crane!” Yuri spit out, getting poked by Otabek for swearing near the kids. 

“Yes it does, look here is the beak, here are the wings, and here is the tail.” Phichit explained as he pointed out the parts, holding it so everyone could see. 

“Oh that is so clever!” Sara cooed, making grabby hands. Phichit passed the crane to her, and she passed it to Mila, the crane thus making its way around the circle. 

Victor still was unclear on the request “I’m sorry Yuuko I’m confused, what do paper cranes have to do with our wedding?”

“They’re pretty!” Axel piped up.

Yuuko just patted Axel’s head “They are cute Axel. But Victor, when Yuuri and I went to that fancy wedding? The boy’s family was not as rich but they wanted to contribute to the wedding somehow, and because they were all good at origami they made 1,000 paper crane that they hung from the ceilings, placed on tables and gave as wedding gifts for the guests! That crane there is one of those 1000 cranes. Do you still have yours Yuuri?”

Yuuri who had emerged from his hands when he saw that his friends were interested in the crane nodded his head. He got up and left the room, returning shortly with a paper crane identical to Yuuko’s. 

“Oh my god, that is the best idea!” Phichit said, clapping his hands in excitement, his eyes shining with a new spark.

“Hold on everyone, before we get ahead of ourselves, 1000 cranes is a lot of cranes for two people to do, especially since we only have four days till the wedding. Second, it was just an idea we don’t have to do it.” 

But Victor was shaking his head “Moya Lyubov, come on, I am curious as well and it does sound very cute so please?” With that, Victor did something very dangerous. He pouted and gave Yuuri ‘puppy dog’ eyes, and Yuuri’s unwavering patience crumbled like it was made of cards. 

“Ok fine! But if we are doing this, I have one condition.” All the skaters looked at the Japanese man. He just grinned brightly, “Why stop at cranes Yuuko? If we are going to do paper decorations, why not make more animals and flowers?” 

Yuuko seemed to light up at the suggestion, an excited energy coursing through her as she nodded furiously, throwing her arms around Yuuko to hug her friend. “That sounds fantastic Yuuri! Why don’t you get started? I only got white paper because I thought we’d be making cranes. But if we doing other animals and flowers, we need color. I have more colored paper at home so let me run and get those ok.” And before Yuuri could protest she was gone, Yuuri’s arms still in the air from the embrace. Dropping his arms to his sides Yuuri exhaled, shaking his head fondly at his friend’s antics. 

The triplets had gathered at the table, looking up at their uncle for instructions, making Yuuri pat their heads. “Ok, what do you guys know to make?” 

Axel was first “I know how to make a crane, an airplane and a boat Uncle Yuuri!”

Lutz followed “I can do a crane, a rabbit and a fan!”

Loop finished with “I can do a crane, a butterfly and a goldfish!” 

Yuuri was impressed, but not surprised, Yuuko had always loved origami so it made sense that she taught her kids too. 

“Ok, then how about this, since we are dividing up the work, why don’t we make equal numbers of every animal?” At their nods he continued “So 1000 divided by 5 -” Phichit interrupted him “Hold on Yuuri, why 5? I would love to help!” At this the rest of the skaters all piped up as well, some more enthusiastically than others.

“You guys…” Yuuri started feeling tears prick at the corners of his eyes, blown away by how much love he felt from his friends. Wiping the tears away, Yuuri smiled his brightest smile yet and removed the paper, placing it in the center, dividing it into two piles for easier access, leaving space in the middle to work. The skaters all gathered around the table to see him work his magic. Because if the past few days have taught them anything, it is that Yuuri really is a never ending surprise. 

“As I was saying if we want a 1000 of these things, we want to make them kind of simple, just to be efficient and also not waste too much paper. But we also want to do different animals right? So how about we do 100 of each type? 5 animals and 5 flowers?” When he saw the smiles and nods of his friends, he nodded as well, thinking about what animals and flowers to do. Rubbing his hands over one of the sheets of origami paper, Yuuri made his choices. 

“Let us make some easy ones and some hard ones, because I don’t know how well you guys can fold or how long you want to fold for. For animals we can do cranes, bunnies, butterflies, fishes and … we have a bird, a small animal, an insect and sea life. What mammal should we do?” Yuuri asked the triplets, they all thought for a second before they glanced at Yuri (making his scowl) and said all at once “TIGER!!!” 

Blinking at the shout, Yuuri tried to remember how to make a tiger, his hands unconciously starting the folding. Muscle memory seemed to take over as Yuuri quickly finished his folding, revealing a figure that would be easier to make out as a tiger once it had stripes. The skaters were awed at how nimble Yuuri’s fingers had been, making each fold and crease with no hesitation or fear of messing up. Yuri on the other hand was focused on the finished product, hands itching to reach out, and as if sensing this Yuuri picked up his sample and handed it to the young Russian. Yuri reverently grabbed the tiger, gently running his hands over each fold before realising that he was not being the Russian Punk ad proceeding to scowl. His hands still held the tiger gently though, so the skaters just hid their grins. “Oi katsudon, how do you make this then?” 

“Hold on a sec Yurio, let’s decide on the flowers before I show you how to make them all at once. So for flowers … let’s do a cherry blossom, a lily, a kusudama flower and a …” As Yuuri tried to think of a easy flower, one particular blossom flashed before him, making him grin “and roses. What do you guys say?” 

“You are the teacher here Yuuri, tell us what to do, and we will do it.” Guang-Hong spoke up, he had done some paper folding back home, but nothing quite like what Yuuri was talking about.” 

“Alright then, let me show you the different foldings. Because Axel, Lutz and Loop know the bunny, crane, butterfly and fish, why don’t some two of you go with each of them and they can help you if needed. Yuuko and Mari are really good at flowers, so I’m sure if we ask her, Mari will also show you.” Saying this, Yuuri spent the next half hour meticulously explaining each of the different animals and flowers, pointing out every folding and making sure everyone was folding along. 

In the end, the skaters divided as so: Axel, Leo and Otabek made the crane. Loop, Seung Gil and JJ made the rabbits. Lutz helped Otabek and Phichit with the butterflies. Once Yuuko returned she roped in Chris and Victor to work on the lilies and tulips, while Mari worked with Yuri on the tigers, while also showing the Crispino twins how to make the kasudama flowers. Yuuri showed Emil, Mila and Guang Hong (the three who proved to be the most adept and able to do it by themselves) how to make really simple cherry blossoms and fish, while he did the roses by himself. 

By some miracle, because everyone was so focused on  making the paper flowers and animals, they managed to get most of the foldings done. The triplets had fallen asleep around 10, but the boys had learned how to make the animals by then and finished without them. Yuuko held out until 11 before calling it quits and saying she needed to take the girls home. Yuuri helped her carry the girls to her car, bidding them good night before returning to the dining room. Paper was everywhere, but so were the beautiful creations of his friends (so what if some of them were lopsided and had weird creases, the hard work and love in them made them the most beautiful origami Yuuri had seen). Sensing that most of his friends were also falling asleep he suggested they retire, but they said they could go for a little longer.

When the clock struck midnight though, Yuuri insisted that whatever was leftover could be completed tomorrow and sent his friends to their rooms. Clearing the paper so it was concentrated on one table and a corner of the room, Yuuri went to his own bedroom, surprised to see his fiancee still up. 

Yuuri changed into his pajamas before joining Victor, giving his a kiss. But instead of entering the covers, he told Victor he’d be right back. He ran back to the room and grabbed the thing he had made in secret while everyone else was focused and brought it to his room. “Victor can you do me a favor and close your eyes?” 

“My, my Yuuri, do you have a gift for me?” Victor asked, his voice dropping an octave and sending a shiver up Yuuri’s spine. 

“I do have a gift but not like that. Now are you going to close your eyes or not?” 

Holding his hands in surrender Victor closed his eyes. Yuuri felt his heart warm at the sight, still unable to believe this living legend was all his. He softly approached the bed, sitting next to Victor. 

Victor for his part heard the footsteps and felt the bed dip, Yuuri’s warmth a comfort. He felt a sudden weight on his head ad heard Yuuri say “Ok open your eyes.” 

Slowly he opened his eyes, taking in the sight of his blushing fiancee, and unable to resist leaned in for a kiss. Before he could though, whatever was on his head shifted and fell into his lap. Glancing down, Victor felt his breath leave his body in surprise. 

Somehow, even with everyone in the room, his Yuuri had managed to made him a crown. And not just any crown, a crown of blue paper roses identical to the one he had worn when he won his first World Junior championship. Very gently, he picked up the crown, and like Yurio had before, he traced every fold, his heart feeling too big for his chest as it swelled with love for the Japanese man beside him. Slowly he set the crown at the foot of the bed where it would be safe before launching himself at Yuuri, tackling him and showering him in kisses. He did not know what good he had done in his past lives to have found a man such as Yuuri, but every time he learned something new about him, Victor felt like he was falling in love all over again.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There were a bunch of things mentioned in the chapter that I thought you might want to read up on, so here are my links:  
> Japanese Customs: https://www.everafterguide.com/japanese-wedding-traditions.html  
> Russian Customs: http://www.manhattanbride.com/insights/russian/
> 
> Origami Links  
> Crane: http://www.origami-instructions.com/origami-crane.html  
> Rabbit: http://www.origami-instructions.com/origami-rabbit.html  
> Butterfly: http://www.origami-instructions.com/origami-yoshizawa-butterfly.html  
> Fish: http://www.origami-instructions.com/origami-goldfish.html  
> Tiger: http://www.origami-instructions.com/origami-tiger.html  
> Cherry Blossom: http://www.origami-instructions.com/origami-cherry-blossom.html  
> Lily: http://www.origami-instructions.com/origami-lily.html  
> Tulip: http://www.origami-instructions.com/origami-traditional-tulip.html  
> Kasudama Flower: http://www.origami-instructions.com/easy-origami-kusudama-flower.html  
> Roses: http://www.origami-instructions.com/origami-magic-rose-cube.html
> 
> Victor's Flower Crown: https://img1.etsystatic.com/020/1/8330029/il_570xN.495820935_ihu3.jpg
> 
> Fun Fact: There is a legend that if you make a 1000 origami cranes, then you can make a wish that will come true. I thought about keeping that but thought it would be more fun if I made them make different origami. Plus once I saw the origami tiger, I knew I had to include it just for Yurio!  
> I hope you all enjoyed the chapter!


	5. Incredible with Babies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dearest reader,  
> I apologize with this chapter, I did not mean for it to get so long, and feel free to tell me if I went too deep with a tangent. I am introducing Victor's family in this chapter, all OCs because I do believe that Victor has some that we just haven't seen yet. I have also included Russian characters for when the characters are speaking in Russian, but it is not one of the languages I know so I am relying on Google Translate, so apologies for any mistake. I hope you like it, and if you do, please comment and tell me what you like or dislike.  
> As always, all mistakes are mine and most characters belong to Kubo-sensei.   
> Enjoy!

Victor’s grandmother, sister, and baby niece arrive two days before the wedding. For the longest time, Yuuri had believed that Victor had no family left, because he knew that Victor’s parents had died a while back, and the jolly man who was an open book at times managed to keep his family hidden. It was only as they were writing the wedding guest list that Yuuri learnt that Victor had a sister at all (“technically she is my half-sister, Yuuri!” “That is not an excuse for not mentioning her Victor no baka!”) and his grandmother was alive. Yuuri had never thought he could actually be angry with Victor, yet this revelation of a family Victor had kept from him irked Yuuri like nothing else. 

Yuuri had learned to reign in his insecurities, his anxiety inseparable but more controlled, Victor serving as the best anchor that Yuuri has ever had. There is still a small part of him that whispers that Victor is going to wake up one day and realize this was all a mistake, yet it is precisely the mornings after those nightmares that Victor holds him close and lets them relearn each other’s heartbeats. But when he learns of this secret, that vicious snake rears its ugly head, telling him that the Russian was probably ashamed of him, after all he had never even mentioned his family, so surely he didn’t want them to meet this pathetic foreign man. Or, oh god, what if there had been some sort of ultimatum, and Victor had to choose between him or his family? What if he ever regretted his choice? 

His fiancee knew him too well by then though, and quietly took Yuuri to that strip of beach from all those months ago. He explained how he had grown up loved, and though his grandfather hadn’t liked the feminine aspects of figure skating, his grandmother had been a dancer and always supported him. Victor’s half-sister Natalia, his father’s daughter from a previous marriage was five years older than him, was a businesswoman through and through, crunching numbers and choosing stocks so well that she managed to rise up the ranks of her company even without having to sleep with anyone. Yuuri noticed how Victor’s eyes shone when he spoke about her, and realized that it was the same look he wore when he talked about Victor. Victor thought of Natasha as a role-model, someone to look up to and follow, and even if he wasn’t cut out for finance, he could copy her stubborn determination, laser focus and uncompromising nature. 

Victor explained how after their parents died, they moved to live with their grandparents, but with his grandfather’s declining health, and his grandmother stretched too far, Victor decided to move at 15. He talked about convincing Yakov to take him full time, about following everything he said, willing to do whatever it took to get the man to sign him on and relieve his family’s burden. Yuuri cried when he thought about the suffering the young Victor must have gone through, yet who had somehow always managed a smile for the camera. 

These were the people that Victor admired, his idol’s idols and more importantly, his family. Yuuri was beyond nervous, because while Victor oozed charisma and had his mother wrapped around his little finger by his week at Hatsetsu, Yuuri had no idea what kind of woman the Nikiforov matriarch was. When Yuuri tried to convince Victor that his fears were not unwarranted, Victor told him to relax, Victor loved him, so why wouldn’t his family? Yuuri swore that he was learning new limits to his patience because of Victor who somehow managed to test them all the damn time. 

But there was nothing to do about that now, Yuuri thought as he paced inside of Yu-Topia waiting for his fiancee to return. Yuuri had asked to accompany Victor, but then the Russian had asked if he really wanted the first meeting to be at the airport when his sister and grandmother got off a 20 hour flight with a layover in between?

So Victor had told Yuuri to relax at Hatsetsu while he got up to pick up his family, Takeshi Nishigori kindly lending him his car. Yet after Victor had gone, Yuuri was still restless, the flight was coming in at 6 in the morning, so Victor had left at 5, and Yuuri couldn’t fall back asleep. Finally after tossing and turning for half an hour, Yuuri changed into his tracksuit and went for a run, skating a little while Ice Castle was being opened for the day. Yuuri left once he got the text from Victor saying he had picked them up and was on his way back, rushing to take a shower and make himself presentable. 

Yuuri felt on the verge of a panic attack because he was thinking that VIctor had managed to crash the car, oh god what was he thinking, Victor did not drive much, and Japanese roads very different than Russia’s and oh what if he missed the sign to Hatsetsu? Just to prove him wrong, he heard a car come to stop outside the onsen, prompting Yuuri to speed walk to the door, running a hand over his hair and clothes to smooth them. He walked to the door to find Takeshi’s car, Victor standing in the back as he unloaded the bags from the trunk. Yuuri felt as though a herd of elephants were stomping in his hard from how hard it was beating, but let out a deep exhale and msiled when he saw Victor look at him, a response to his own fiancee’s bright grin. Victor held out a hand towards him, and as a Pavlovian response Yuuri reached out to take it.

Pulling Yuuri around the car, Yuuri finally came face to face with the Nikiforovs. 

“Babushka, Natasha, I want you to meet my fiancee, Yuuri Katsuki. Yuuri, this is my grandmother Anastasia Nikiforov and my sister Natasha.”  Yuuri felt frozen for a second before his manners kicked in, bowing low to his future in-laws. 

Victor’s grandmother was even shorter than Yurio, her back hunched and her size small, as though she had also shrunk with age, like many Japanese women had. Yet she held herself with such pride and dignity, Yuuri saw her as much larger. Her posture was impeccable, her hands held in front of her, and not a single strand of hair was out of place. Her blue eyes were still sharp and held so much intelligence and intensity, Yuuri felt as though she was looking into his very soul. Natasha, on the other hand was very different than the other two Nikiforovs who were pale-skinned, silver-haired and blue eyed. Her tone was a complexion closer to Yuuri’s, hair the same shade as Georgi’s and green eyes that reminded Yuuri of the forests. But she was also undeniably beautiful, where Victor looked like an ice sprite or fairy come to life, Natasha held a more grounded beauty. Her eyes were just as calculating though, making Yuuri think that it must be a family trait. The last person he noticed was the small toddler standing behind Natasha, taking in his strange surroundings, and looking at the strange man. 

“Ah and how could I forget little Lena? как ты моя маленькая звезда? (how are you my little star?)” Victor said as he crouched beside Yuuri until he was at the same height as Lena, holding both arms open. Lena cracked a small shy smile and let go of her mother’s leg to embrace her uncle, her steps unsteady.

Yuuri’s eyes were glued to the pair, unwilling to take his eyes off of them. But Natasha cleared her throat, causing Yuuri to startle and blush as he stood straight, making her quirk her lips in amusement. Victor’s grandmother on the other hand had no reaction, just stepping closer until she was toe-to-toe with him. She spoke in a very thick Russian accent, but Yuuri managed to understand her words “So you are the one who stole my grandson away from his ice are you?” 

“Um.. no ma’am, Mrs. Nikiforov, ar… what do you want me to call you?” Yuuri stammered, cursing himself for being an idiot. And then cursing Victor for good measure for not answering any of his questions. 

“Оставьте его бабушку, ты пугаешь бедного мальчика (Leave him babushka, you are scaring the poor boy)!” Natasha said, her tone filled with amusement and sarcasm. Yuuri was reminded of his school bullies who thought he was good-for-nothing, and struck by the desire to prove to Victor’s family that Victor had made a good choice choosing him, steeled himself before speaking again, this time in choppy Russian.

“Прости меня сестра, это просто, что Витя не ответили ни на один из моих вопросов о вас. На самом деле он не говорил мне, что он не имел семью, пока лишь немногие несколько назад. Я обещаю вам, если бы я знал, что он не связался с вами в том же году он был со мной, я был бы первым, чтобы заставить его позвонить. На самом деле я был первым, чтобы заставить его позвонить, когда он наконец-то сказать мне о вас. (Forgive me sister, it is just that Vitya did not answer any of my questions about you. In fact he did not tell me he had any family until only a few few ago. I promise you if I had known that he had not contacted you in the year he has been with me, I would have been the first to make him call. Actually I was the first to make him call when he finally did tell me about you.)” Neither Nikiforov was expecting his Russian and looked shocked, Natasha also looking a little guilty. 

Victor hid his smile in his niece’s hair, Yuuri may be shy and lack confidence a lot of the time, but he did have the balls to stand up and defend himself when needed, especially when faced with people who once again questioned their relationship. He did not understand why so many thought that he was wasting his time with the Japanese man, could they not see what a diamond in the rough his precious katsudon was? If anything, Victor was the lucky one, he knew he was a lot to put up with, hell Yakov had said many times that VIctor was the main reason he went bald early, but Yuuri took it all in stride. He was proud to have Victor by his side, and was the first person outside of his family who wanted to know who Victor really was. Even Yakov had molded Victor into his perfect skater so much, that the real Victor had been lost, until a drunk-out-of-his-mind skater ground against him at a fancy banquet and asked him to be his coach. He knew his family did not oppose the gender of his love, he had come out as gay to them a long time ago, and after his grandfather’s death, all his grandmother and sister wanted was for him to find happiness. 

Victor was also aware that he was a selfish man, he knew that Babushka and Natasha would love Yuuri, because he loved Yuuri. But telling them about him meant two more people to share Yuuri with, and while he knew that being so possessive was bad, he couldn’t help but crave his love’s attention whenever it wasn’t on him. For so long, whenever people looked at Victor, all they saw was him as a world-class skater, a Russian legend, but Yuuri looked at him as a person with love that just made it sweeter. 

The group had gotten silent after Yuuri’s outburst, the man growing mortified when he realized what he’d done. Suddenly his babushka’s barking laughter cut through the air, her frame shaking before settling as she and Natasha gave Yuuri a genuine smile. The boy has balls, Anastasia taught, and manners. Maybe he can teach those to Vitya, he needs to be put on a leash, and this one looks like he could hold it. Natasha was thinking along the same lines, she had seen a fiery spirit hidden behind those ugly frames, and she agreed with Victor, Yuuri’s beauty was more subtle than either sibling’s, the kind that shone through when he was brave, and kind and confident. 

“Oh внук в законе (grandson-in-law), just call me babushka. I thought that VIctor had trapped a Japanese kitty, but I see you are not so harmless.” Anastasia remarked as she raised an arm pull Yuuri into a hug. Yuuri stumbled for a second, before returning the hug, hiding a pleased smile in his new babushka’s shoulder. She smelled of peppermint and roses, reminding Yuuri of the winter breeze and Victor. 

“Gomenasai, I am sorry for saying something so rude ba-babushka, I just .... nevermind, here let me take your bags and show you to your rooms. The airplanes and layovers must have been awful and you need to rest.” Yuuri said as he pulled away. He reached for the bag, but paused when he saw the siblings “You too, золовка (sister-in-law).” 

Natasha’s smirk widened into a smile, she grabbed her bag and followed Yuuri into the onsen as Victor closed the trunk and pulled Lena’s bag behind him, Lena clinging to his front. After being thoroughly welcomed by Maccachin, the Nikiforovs went to their rooms to rest, promising to wake up when it was time for dinner, declining lunch. 

Yuuri came back to his room following the ordeal, wanting to just take a nap. Victor, being the good fiancee that he is was at his heels, and seeing how exhausted Yuuri was, just wanted to help. Yuuri was starfished on his stomach in the bed, his glasses squashed uncomfortably against the pillow. Gently, Victor removed the glasses setting them on the table and sat beside Yuuri’s hip. He started to lightly run his hands up and down Yuuri’s back, making the younger shiver with the teasing caress. “Victor …” Yuuri warned. 

“Hush Yuuri, I promise I will not have my wicked way with you even though you look amazing right now.” 

Yuuri snorted “I do not look amazing, I look sick with my bags under my eyes, my blistered feet and cold skin.” 

“You always look amazing to me Yuuri” Victor cooed as his hands dipped underneath Yuuri’s shirt, pulling it up with him. “But if you are that tired, remove your shirt and let me give you a massage.” 

Yuuri conceded, Victor gave fantastic massages, and it sounded heavenly right about now. He sighed as Victor’s hands ran up and down his back with more force, pushing and pulling the fat and muscles, kneading at some points. Both were quiet except for the groans Yuuri released when Victor pressed into a knot. Seeing Yuuri go pliant, VIctor maneuvered him to also remove his pants, leaving him in just his boxers, and continued the massage down his legs, leaving his bubbly butt for last. The whole thing probably took 30 minutes, but Yuuri was dead to the world, snoring softly by the end. Victor smiled, removing his own clothes and slipping behind Yuuri, pulling the covers over them both and joining him in his nap. 

By the time the couple woke up, the sky was bright, and the clock read 1:30 in the afternoon. Yuuri was the first, stretching his arms above his head, feeling his muscles shift and loosen. Rolling his shoulders, Yuuri shook Victor “Ne Victor, come on, time to get up!” 

“Hmmmm, two more minutes” Victor mumbled out. 

Yuuri ran his hand through Victor’s hair, using his other arm to balance as leaned over the man. He kissed his cheek, watching one blue sapphire appear, before nuzzling into the Russian’s cheek. Playfully he lightly slapped Victor’s butt, nipping his ear before reaching for his glasses and getting out of bed. “I need you to check on your grandmother and sister. I’m going to make them some lunch just in case they are hungry.” 

“They’re probably still asleep, the time difference is 6 hours and babushka has not been in such a long flight trip. Natasha said that Lena was up for most of the time, so I know she didn’t get all that much sleeptime either. So please return to cuddle some more?” Victor held an arm out, which Yurri took but instead of letting himself be pulled down, he just kissed the ring. 

“Fine if you don’t want to check on them, don’t. But I still have need to help Okaa-san.” the younger male remarked. He squeezed Victor’s hand one more time before getting up to wash his face in the bathroom before heading down to the main kitchen. The rest of the skaters had decided to sleep in and relax away from the onsen because with the wedding, they knew that they would be on their feet all day.  

So the onsen was quieter than it had been in a couple weeks, only the local customers coming in for a soak and snack before leaving. Hiroko sent Yuuri out to buy some extra ingredients and a gift for the Russians, because she wanted to gift her boy’s future in-laws since it was their first time in her home. She had also been very excited at the prospect of meeting Victor’s family, she had hugged him for an hour straight when Yuuri told her the story the day after Victor told him. She wanted to meet the people who Vicchan considered home, the beautiful boy who had looked so sad sometimes but who loved her boy so much.  

Because of that, she was the one who went to wake up Anastasia and Natasha, as Yuuri had still not returned from the store. Victor had brought them to the main dining hall, which thankfully only had two of the regulars quietly watching TV, accustomed after two weeks to the parade of foreigners in Hatsetsu. 

Hiroko came out of the kitchen when Victor fetched her, technically just asking her if there was some coffee for his grandmother, but Hiroko insisted on serving it herself. That was the scene Yuuri returned to, his mother sitting and chatting in broken English with Victor’s babushka and sister, while Lena was sitting happily in her lap, watching this new woman and playing with the toy Hiroko had given her. Victor was leaning on the doorway and watching the whole thing with a smirk, smiling when he caught is soon-to-be-husband’s gaze and quirking an eyebrow. Yuuri just shrugged helplessly before turning to the kitchen and preparing the food his mother had left halfway. Neither woman had a solid language to communicate in, yet they seemed to understand each other perfectly, but Yuuri wasn’t surprised. He swore on of the main reasons his family’s onsen was the last standing in Hatsetsu was due to his mother’s sheer will and friendliness. 

Moving the Nikiforovs to the smaller family dining room, the two families all met each other and shared dinner, Natasha appreciating the traditional sake that Hiroko had asked Yuuri to buy. Once they finished dinner, they just relaxed and chatted, exchanging stories of the two grooms-to-be, anything from their childhood to their moody teenage years. Yuuri loved to hear stories of young Victor, because for all that he was outgoing, Victor was very selective about what was said in regards to his family, so this was all new information. 

It was as they were chatting that Lena started to get fussy, she had been fed and changed but the time difference and the strange settings were finally getting to the little toddler. Natasha tried to rock her and distract her, Victor helping but no progress happened. Yuuri had an idea and went into his room searching for something before returning to the small kitchen. By now Lena was wailing, to no avail of any of the adults, and it broke Yuuri’s heart. 

He approached her, tapping Victor to move him away so that Yuuri was centre in her line of sight. When her eyes seemed to meet him, Yuuri smiled and took the old tambourine he had had as a kid ad jingled it in front of her. Lena’s wails diminished noticeable, so Yuuri kept jingling it until she had quietened down. When she reached out to grab it, Yuuri held his hands out to Natasha who passed her to him. Yuuri took Lena, shifting him to his jutting hip, and once comfortably settled, he gave the tambourine to her, walking with her to the veranda outside the kitchen, bouncing her slightly and rubbing his nose against her in an eskimo kiss, making her laugh. 

Seeing her laugh delighted Yuuri who started bouncing her harder, removing the tambourine so she didn’t get hurt. He then carefully laid down,placing her on his bent knees and lifting them, making her laugh harder as she was suspended in the air.

Victor meanwhile felt like he was going to have a heart attack, his heart could not take in such a cute sight. Yuuri and Lena painted such a hopeful future of what Victor wanted in the future, that he felt an unfamiliar yearning for kids. But it was so easy right then to see Yuuri with another small girl with his dark hair and Victor’s eyes, or Victor’s silver locks and Yuuri’s chocolate, kind eyes. His heart lurched with a sudden, fierce want, but he tapped it down, trying to calm his emotions. Hiroko just sighed happily remarking “Ahh, Yuuri has always been able to quiet kids right down. Even with the triplets after they were born, he would always be there helping when he could, and if any one of the girls was being particularly fussy, Yuuri was the one who got them to settle easiest.” 

Natasha piped up “Черт маленький брат, вы получили себе большой муж, лучше держаться за него, потому что я не возражал бы воровать его.(Damn little brother, you have gotten yourself a great husband, better hold on to him because I wouldn't mind stealing him.)”

Victor growled even as he agreed with her, Yuuri was going to be an amazing husband. “Положите руку на него, и я не волнует, если ты моя сестра, я возьму тебя.(Lay a hand on him and I don't care if you are my sister, I will take you out.)”

Anastasia shushed them both, tired of their antics, she swore that even though both were closer to their 30s, some days they acted like they were 5 again. “Достаточно Витя, Наташа прав, Юри является большой мальчик, он добрый и сладкий и хорошо воспитанным. Как же он влюбиться в идиота, как ты? (Enough Vitya, Natasha is right, Yuuri is a great boy, he is kind and sweet and well mannered. How did he fall in love with an idiot like you?)”

Victor whined at the scolding whereas Natasha stayed quiet “Бабушка, почему ты так значит для меня прямо сейчас? (Grandmother why are you being so mean to me right now?)”

Anastasia paid no heed to her grandson as she got up and went to join her soon-to-be grandson out on the veranda. “Хватит ныть и торопятся получать мне внука. Он собирается сделать хороший отец, даже если вы на него безнадежно. (Stop whining and hurry up getting me a grandchild. He is going to make a good father even if you are hopeless at it.)” 

Yuuri had changed his position to cradling Lena and rocking her as he walked around the backyard, humming ‘Yuri on Ice’ as he went. When he heard another person come out, he stopped before walking towards the Nikiforov matriarch. “Babushka, I don’t want you to catch a cold, you should go back inside.” 

Anastasia just laughed “Yura I grew up in Siberia as a little girl, do you really think this mild breeze is going to make me sick.” 

Yuuri had the sense to look embarrassed, blushing again at his mistake but also at the nickname. Lena started whining because the rocking had stopped so Yuuri started rocking her again. “She is going to get spoiled if you keep doing that.” The blush deepened but he didn’t stop, rather he lowered  his head to brush his lips against her forehead. “I can’t help it, she is so pretty, and her eyes look just like Victor’s.”

“Hmm, yes Victor’s Papa also had blue eyes, and his genes seemed to have passed down to Lena, Natasha’s mother had green eyes.” Anastasia shifted her weight as she looked beyond the onsen walls, where the ocean was pulling and ebbing, a sight that brought her peace. “The ocean here is beautiful Yura, I can see why my Vitya stayed. When he first told me he was moving to Japan I thought he was crazy. When I heard him talk though, I thought you were only after him for his money and I came here with all intentions of trying to stop the wedding, I’ll be honest. You need to understand, I have always hoped that Victor would find someone who would make him happy, for so long I saw my little grandson train away from home, trying to put on a brave face as if I was blind to the hurt in his eyes. I saw Victor put up wall after wall to shield himself from the hurt, so much that his real self got locked away and I could barely find recognize my grandson beyond his pretty shell. Coming here, I saw my Vitenka for the first time in so long, and I can see it is all thanks to you. I am indebted to you for returning my grandson to me, I know he can be dramatic at times but he is a good boy who only wants the best for everyone.”

Yuuri felt his eyes tear up as heard this woman basically thank him for her grandson and he had no idea how to tell her he really had not done much, but Victor had done so much for him. 

But Anastasia was not done “What I found here instead was a kind and compassionate boy, one who loved Vitya for his real self, not that fake caricature he had played for so long. You are the best thing that could have happened to Vitya, and I cannot imagine a better boy for him. I sincerely wish you a wonderful and long wedded life.”

Yuuri could not hold in his tears then, handing Lena to the silent Natasha who had come to stand beside her grandmother, nodding to indicate she agreed with her babushka. When Lena was safe in her arms, Yuuri turned and hugged Anastasia, crying into her shoulder. Anastasia was surprised for a second before hugging him back, caressing the back of his head as he cried. This gentle soul was made for Vitya, and she knew she could trust him to protect her grandson’s heart. 

Victor had come out when he saw Yuuri crying but his heart warmed as he saw the acceptance in his family’s eyes. He had been confident that they would, but it was still comforting to see them accept him. He went and hugged his babushka from the front, his arms enveloping Yuuri as well, pressing a kiss into those dark locks. 

“Спасибо (thank you)” Victor whispered, although to who he was addressing was a mystery. Lena cried then, wanting play with that nice strange-looking man. The trio broke as Yuuri laughed, wiping his tears and approaching Lena, who made grabby hands at him. Gently he picked her up and held her to his chest. “Ne Lena, it is time for bed, not bed. Do you want me to take you?” Though the little girl did not understand the man, trying to grab his glasses again, him ducking before she could, she nodded, leaning her head against his chest, bringing her thumb up to her mouth. It was along day and she had liked the song this man had sung, and she wanted to hear it again. 

Chuckling, Yuuri caresses her hair, going in and saying good night to his parents and sister before going up to Natasha’s room with Lena. He slowly put the sleeping girl in the small mattress, Natasha thanking him, before he joined Victor, the latter leading him to their bedroom. 

Victor made love to his fiancee that night, expressing his love and affection for this Japanese skater in every kiss and caress. And afterward when they were lying tucked into each other, he said one last thing before going to sleep “You are going to be a great father someday Yuuri.” Yuuri blinked before smiling into Victor’s neck “You will too Victor, our kids will be lucky to have you as their father.” Victor just hugged him closer as they both went to sleep, dreaming of two kids running around calling them Papa and Otou-san respectively. 


	6. Amazing (Pole) Dancer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the last chapter!  
> I want to say thank you to everyone who has read, kudo'ed and commented on this fic, the response has completely blown me away. I cannot tell you guys how happy I am when I read your comments and you tell me that you liked it.   
> Some of the pole dancing moves come from poledancedictionary.com  
> I hope this final installment will also be a good addition, thank you for accompanying me in this journey and without further ado:  
> Enjoy!

The wedding was incredible, joyful and full of love, representing perfectly the couple who were tying themselves to each other. Tears were shed all around as both grooms were walked down by their family (Yuuri with his mother and Victor with his Babushka), the triplets slowly walking with Lena as the world’s prettiest flower girls. Yurio followed, face unimpressed and bored as he carried the rings, not that it mattered because both grooms were too focused on each other. With Phichit and Yuuko as Yuuri’s best people and Chris and Yurio for Victor, the ceremony was officiated by the local church. The grooms were both stunning in matching white suits, Yuuri’s with navy blue highlights and Victor’s with pink (tributes to their Stammi Vinci duetto costumes). Victor had insisted on wearing the paper crown Yuuri had made for him, making Yuuri blush but also stand up with pride. They had both decided to write their own vows which ended up being a thousand times cornier than the traditional ones, but also reduced everyone (even Yuri though he would deny it under torture) to tears by the end. Whatever comments might have previously been made of the couple not being a good match were officially put to rest at the conclusion of their vows and exchange of rings, Yuuri surprising everyone in a surprisingly bold move of dipping Victor and kissing him. Both emerged the color of lobsters, but with adoration in their eyes, so no one teased them (too much). 

As previously planned, the couple and their families and wedding party went to the Shinto shrine in Hatsetsu, praying to Yuuri’s gods before doing the San-San-Kudo ritual. The rest of the guests had dispersed to change and go to the venue of the reception. At the temple, Yuuri’s parents gave the couple their blessing and their wedding gift, a lifetime pass for the onsen, and a substantial amount of money. Victor’s grandmother had earlier given Victor her late husband’s ring to use for Yuuri, a gesture that brought tears to the younger Nikiforov. Because Japan also did not recognize same-sex marriages, they could not sign any papers to recognize them as married.

The group was allowed a brief period of rest where they all returned to the onsen to wash up from the day’s events and change for the reception. Yuuri and Victor had chosen to divide the reception into two parts, first an ice skate at Ice Castle and then move it to the ballroom of the biggest hotel in Hatsetsu for the main reception. So to prepare for the skating, both newlyweds took a quick shower before heading over to the ice rink to change into their costumes and warm up. The guests filtered in as they finished warming up. Both skaters took their place at opposite ends of the rink to the surprise of the guests, but were quickly enchanted by the performance and pair skate, a true love letter to their relationship. They had decided that since they had first pair skated to the music that brought them together with Stammi Vinci, for their wedding they would modify Yuri on Ice into a duet. When asked decades from then by their grandkids what was their most favorite ice skating routine, both would fondly remember this skate. 

The couple finished in an embrace to the thunderous applause of their guests, yet they heard none of it over the beating of their hearts against each other’s chests. They exited the ice only for some of their fellow skaters to enter, saying that they had made a routine for them as a wedding gift. Watching the Crispinos skate together was a treat, really showing how in tune the twins were, whereas Mila and Georgi danced a love story. Leo, Guang-Hong, Chris and Phichit all performed a veritable ice show with the elaborate routine, props and lighting effects, choreographed by the Thai who had only minimally twisted the other skater’s arms to do the routine. 

Once all the performances were finished, the guests once again left, heading for the hotel this time as they waited for the skaters who had performed to change and join them. The wedding feast was a strange yet perfect blend of Japanese and Russian dishes, complementing the wedded couple. The cake was chocolate with lemon frosting, each tier colored to compliment different costumes worn by the grooms throughout their skating careers. The origami the skaters had painstakingly folded were center pieces of every table, and hung at different heights from the ceiling, giving the venue a sky of paper flowers and animals. 

As was tradition in Russia, they opened the reception by toasting to the couple, but acted as though the wine was bitter, and the only way it would become sweet was if the couple kiss for a long time. Of course, Victor being Victor, managed to hold the kiss for a couple minutes, at that point playing tonsil hockey and becoming too indecent that Yuri whacked him over the head to separate. The awkwardness was broken by Georgi leading the toast. The guests then seated themselves, some lining up near the stage closest to the main table with the wedded couple to give them their speeches. Chris and Phichit each gave their respective best man speeches, having everyone both crying and bursting into laughter as they described some of the antics the grooms had done previously. Following them, Yuuko, Minako-sensei, Mari, Natasha, and Victor’s babushka gave speeches of their own, culminating in the gathering blessing the couple and wishing them a long marriage. 

Yuuri had been in tears by the end of Phichit’s speech, and had progressively become more emotional with each following speech. Victor finally had to escort him away after his babushka finished speaking, first kissing her on the cheek then taking husband (and oh how he loved that word!) to the bathroom to calm him. Hiroko Katsuki took the time to thank everyone for coming to the wedding and expressing her gratitude for all the new friends her boy had made. After that the food was brought out, and served, the guests enjoying the meal. 

Leo took over the classical music that had been playing in the background, changing it to dance music to open the dance floor. Yuuri and Victor decided to each do a brother-sister dance first, leading their elder sisters through a simple Viennese waltz. Minako then requested a more intense song, following Yuuri into a beautiful foxtrot, both showcasing their professional ballroom training. Mila followed it with a steamy salsa from an indulging Victor. Phichit pulled his best friend into a fast paced jive and an intense break dance routine that had the whole room cheering on the boys as they danced with practiced familiarity. Victor recalled Yuuri saying that Phichit would help him get rid of anxiety by dancing around their small apartment, routines slowly forming from the random movements. 

Finally the couple got their first dance, then their second and third and fourth as they moved from genre to genre. They started with a paso doble, followed by a tango that had quite a few people fanning themselves, then a flamenco before ending with a slow rumba that was equal parts sexy and lovely. The couple was so intwined in themselves though, so the rest of the guests took to the dance floor too, Georgi spinning a giggling Natasha while Phichit charmed Lena into letting him bounce her around. Chris spun an amused Anastasia Nikiforov in a graceful waltz, the matriarch proving her younger dancing days wonderfully, earning the applause of the whole room.

It was as the night was getting late and people were becoming more tired and drunk after the long day, that real party started. Everyone above 40 had left, leaving mainly the skaters and some of Yuuri’s school mates. The triplets had also become worn out so the Nishigoris had left earlier than Yuuko had wanted. Chris had disappeared somewhere after whispering something to Phichit that had the Thai’s eyes glinting with mischief. Keeping them distracted nobody noticed the Swiss installing a pole in the elevated stage that had been ignored so far. 

“Yuuri! I have had the pleasure of getting to know you this past year and think of you as a dear friend. But I also want to take partial responsibility of you and Victor getting together because it was only after you danced with me that Victor had the courage to speak with you. So for my wedding gift to you, would you do me the honor of recreating that dance?” Chris finished with a flourish and exaggerated bow, winking at Yuuri. The Japanese man was equal parts mortified and excited, his husband on the other hand wary but aroused. It was true that the Japanese had really caught his eyes when he showed some incredible strength and flexibility on the pole, but now Yuuri was married to him. Did he really want him grinding against the admittedly handsome Swiss skater?

It seemed that Yuuri was thinking along the same lines because he was looking at his husband, almost asking for permission, and while Victor was not completely comfortable, he loved watching Yuuri move. Whether on the ice, the wooden floors of Minako’s studio or even on Chris’s stripper pole, so he gave him the go ahead. Yuuri smiled, drank the shot Phichit offered to loosen up and joined Chris on stage. All the skaters (minus Yuri) had had some alcohol to drink and were catcalling or whistling.

Chris started off, showing his extensive training with some incredibly flexible poses and fast transitions, with even faster stripping. By the end he was clad only in his maroon underwear, hair mussed up to look like he had be thoroughly screwed.  

Yuuri, his competitive streak awakening, would not be outdone and changed the track from the sexy ‘Sexy, Naughty, Bitchy Me’ that Chris had played to the more vibrant ‘I’m A Slave for You’. The older skaters immediately recognized the track, Victor had his mouth parted in surprise as he watched his Yuuri don the Eros persona from the ice. 

Yuuri slowly walked to the pole to the starting beats, grabbing the pole at the second verse. He pushed himself onto the pole doing a simple swing, slowly sliding down the pole before standing back up on his toes, one arm stretched behind him holding the pole. He arched his back, throwing his head until it touched the pole, raising one leg in the air until he was perpendicular to the floor with his legs in a perfect split. He slid down the pole on his arms, until head was touching the floor, his back completely in a curve, with the leg in the air not having moved at all. He brought that leg to the pole, wrapping it around tight before showing impressive abdominal strength and pulling his whole body from underneath himself back onto the pole. He did a couple more moves to show his flexibility before wrapping one leg parallel and bending the other at the knee, thighs holding him to the pole. He slowly laid back until his back was parallel to the floor, arms stretched as he called Victor, a seductive smile on his face. His fiancee was frozen in place, unable to even blink because he did not want to take his eyes off of Yuuri.

Yuuri straightened back up and turned so his back was to the floor before going into a straddle split on the floor, spreading his legs wide before closing them and crawling to the edge of the stage, grabbing Victor’s tie and pulling the Russian close. “Enjoying yourself, moya lyubov?” Victor choked on his breath, body stiff as he felt his blood rush to his nether regions. Yuuri, fully aware to the chaos he was wreaking on his husband nipped at Victor’s earlobe before standing up, towering over him. He walked back to the pole, exaggeratedly swaying his hips before doing a small pirouette on the pole. He bent to place his arms below his knees and twisted until he was doing a Russian Split, with both hands holding the pole as his head was touching his left knee, his right leg up in the air. He came down from the pole, breath heaving from the intense flexibility of the moves before moving into a Chinese Flag, where both his hands were on the pole stretched and both his legs up in the air, he held the pose for a few seconds before dropping down. Knowing the song was almost done, Yuuri decided to just throw some random moves that showcased his flexibility, moving into the cocoon, which had everyone amazed at the core strength it showed before finishing in a with an Extended Skater, a move reminiscent of the Biellmann spin. 

His heart was pounding from the exertion as Yuuri tried to catch his breath, he felt sweat running down his back as he walked to where he had placed his glasses. Putting them on, he moved to the center of the stage and bowed, causing his audience to erupt in cheers and applause. While some of the skaters had seen his drunk performance at the banquet the previous year, some had only heard of the infamous performance and were beyond impressed. All figure skaters did some sort of artistic sport beside figure skating to help them improve their abilities, the most common being gymnastics and ballet. Yuuri, being a trained ballet dancer brought its grace to the ice, undeniably. But they had also noticed in certain spins that his ease could not be the result of just ballet. Phichit having lived with Yuuri during college knew dance was Yuuri’s minor and had gone to all his performances. He also knew that it was through a challenge issued by one of his dance teachers that he had taken up pole dancing classes, which was why he was able to see the effects of those lessons in the ice. 

Victor who had known of Yuuri’s dance background was just now realizing there was a whole other side of Yuuri that they had not unlocked on the ice, he himself had leaned more towards ballroom and gymnastics. But both had been secondary and because Yakov had forced him to. Yuuri though, had said before that he was a dancer first and skater second, and because Victor was not as experienced in that area had completely ignored that in his choreography of Yuuri’s routines. After all, look at Yuri, under Lilia he had thrived and made a more artistic performance with only a few months of intense training. Yuuri had many years worth of the same training that he had not used during his performance. 

Chris approached Yuuri and asked him for a dance together on the pole, and Yuuri seeing the Swiss man’s sweet smile could not refuse, letting him lead. Yuuri had not danced a lot of pair routines on the pole, in fact he had only done two before (one for his class and once at the banquet drunk). Chris changed the track to a song Yuuri did not recognize, but the beats were easy to follow, and they danced together, mimicking each other's moves for the most part. It was one of Yuuri’s favorite dances of the night, having a lot of fun as he trusted the Swiss to make sure he would not fall. 

The audience enjoyed the routine, ome even jokingly throwing money on stage (mainly Mila and Sara, the latter encouraged by the horrified expression on her brother’s face as he swore that his little angel was bing corrupted. Emil removed him from the room as he started to froth from the mouth), Seung Gil taking this as a cue to leave, he had come, eaten cake and wished the couple, his work was done. Yuri was looking like was going to start throwing vases again, so he took him out too, bidding good night to a Victor who wasn’t paying attention. 

The ballroom had only been booked until 2 in the morning, so the hotel staff came in around 1:30 to remind them. Thankfully Phichit, Leo and Guang-Hong were relatively sober compared to their friends and had made the wise choice to rent some rooms in that hotel to stay overnight. The two newlyweds had left around 1:00 to their honeymoon suite, Victor could not keep his hands to himself at that point and had kidnapped his fiancee. 

The three friends took care of getting the rest of their friends to their hotel rooms, thankfully it was easy as most were conscious and able to walk. They returned to the ballroom and removed the origami decorations, Yuuri had said something about making them his wedding gift for the guests, as well as anything else that belonged to them. The Katsukis had already taken all the gifts the couple had received when they left earlier in the night. 

Once everything was cleared, they went to their own rooms and collapsed from a lively day, each happy for the wedded couple. The next morning, everyone woke up with a massive hangover but cleaned up and returned to the inn. Most of the skaters had booked flights back home for that night or the following day, so it was a rush of packing and saying goodbye, each leaving with a small collection of each of the 10 origami decorations. Phichit, Chris, Yuri and the Nikiforovs stuck around for a couple of extra days helping the couple sort out their gifts and bring the onsen back to normal. It was only after they left that Yuuri and Victor left for their honeymoon, they had needed to have everything packed and shipped to Russia because they were only getting a couple of days back in Japan before they had to leave for Russia to start training for the next season. 

Yuuri moved in a daze, the realization that he had actually married his childhood idol and getting a fairytale happy ending sending him over the moon. He did not know what he had done to deserve this, but he would appreciate every second of it. Victor was just grateful that this incredible, multi-talented man was his forever. Yuuri was constantly surprising him, and Victor would bet all his medals that there were still many talents and secrets to uncover about his Yuuri. He couldn’t wait for the rest of his life, not when he would get to spend it with Yuuri. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a few other stories I have in mind for this fandom, one being a possible sequel depending on whether you guys want one. Let me know in the comments what your favorite part of the story was, which talent you liked, maybe what are some talents you wish to see or even if you just liked it and want to tell me.   
> I would love to speak with some of you so if you want to chat, find me at fangirlshrewt97.tumblr.com!   
> Thank you everyone!

**Author's Note:**

> To all who have left kudos and comments, I am overwhelmed by how well this fic has done and I am so grateful that you like it so much. I hope I can continue to do a good job and you all like what is happening. I would love to hear from you in the comments about anything you found funny or you liked.  
> If you want to come hang out some more, I have a tumblr: fangirlshrewt97.tumblr.com   
> Once again, thank you!


End file.
